bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Big Winner
The is the title given to the housemate who has been awarded the victory of Pinoy Big Brother out of the Big Four finalists who reached the Big Night finale. Criteria The only requirement for eligibility to win is to be part of the Big Four and reach the Big Night finale. For every final week of the series, Big Brother usually test the remaining housemates in personal, situational and strategic aspects and is deemed the week where the public would be given second thoughts on who they want to vote for the finale. But the public may vote for who they want to win based on various reasons; who is the most genuine or stayed true to themselves while inside the house hence the series' tagline, who stayed stronger out of the challenges given by Big Brother, who had the most character development throughout their stay in the house, who related to them the most etc. Prizes The prizes of the Big Winner usually receives a cash prize of ₱1,000,000 (or ₱2,000,000 during Season 4), a house and lot ( or a condo unit in some seasons), and an Asian tour package for two. Aside from those, other additional prizes have been received by winners of the previous seasons, either a business showcase, a kitchen showcase, Sony Bravia LCD TV, a scholarship program (applicable only for Teen Editions), and a brand new car. However, being part of the Big Four wouldn't make a contestant leave penniless. * The Runner-Up or 2nd Big Placer as the show calls it receives a check of ₱500,000 and additional prizes. * The 3rd Big Placer receives a check of ₱300,000 and additional prizes. * The 4th Big Placer receives a check of ₱250,000 and additional prizes. Just reaching the Big Four will guarantee any housemate of a cash prize and various prizes that vary from every season. The evicted contestants receive a stipend or a consolation prize for being part of the season. Grand Exit Welcome/Winning Moment For every Big Night of the series, it has been a tradition that every Big Winner gets to have a grand exit/winning moment back to the outside world, with ways varying from season to season often in relation to the Big Night's annual theme. File:PBB_S1_Big_Winner_-_Nene_Tamayo.jpg|Nene Tamayo's Grand Exit, using a living room set up. File:PBBCE1 Keanna Big Winner.jpg|Keanna Reeves' Grand Exit as she was carried from above onto the stage. B9DuDSLCIAAGukD.jpg|Beatriz Saw's Grand Exit, through a giant disco ball. Ejay Big Winner.jpg|Ejay Falcon's Grand Exit. Surprised, he descended from the space-ship set-up at the center of the stage. Melisa Big Winner.jpg|Emotional Melisa Cantiveros as she appeared on stage. James Reid Big Winner.jpg| James Reid's Grand Exit, as he ascended below the stage in front of the replica of the Big Brother House. Slater Winning Moment.jpg| Slater Young as he appeared on the replica balcony of the Big Brother House. Myrtle Winning Moment.jpg| Myrtle Sarrosa's Grand Exit moment as she was carried by a moving platform on to the stage while sitting on the smaller replica of the season's Confession Room Chair. Daniel Matsunaga Big Winner.jpg| Daniel Matsunaga's Grand Exit as he ascended below the bright star, matched with a choir singing the Pinoy Ako theme song of the series. File:Jimboy_winner.jpg|Jimboy Martin's Grand Exit as he was carried by a moving platform in to the stage. File:Miho_Exit_Welcome.jpg|Miho Nishida as she was carried by a moving platform in to the stage. Maymay Entrata Winning Moment.jpg|Maymay Entrata's Grand Exit Moment as she was lifted above through a small yellow house, made up of recycled bottles. Hall of Big Winners *''Note: In All In, the Save-Evict Voting was used for the Big Night, resulting to some negative amounts of save votes and low amounts of save votes received.'' *''Note: In Season 7, a two-evening Big Night finale was held. The first night introduced the 7th, 6th and 5th Big Placers respectively announcing and leaving the season's Big Four to advance onto the second evening of the Big Night. The voting was then restarted back to zero to determine who the season's Big Winner will be.'' Trivias Overall *Beatriz Saw who won Pinoy Big Brother 2 got 1,571,556 actual votes on the finale night, the highest recorded number of actual SMS votes in the history of Big Brother series. *Nene Tamayo, the first ever Big Winner of Pinoy Big Brother, got 48.9% of total votes, the highest recorded percentage of total votes a Big Winner have ever received in the history of Pinoy Big Brother. *Pinoy Big Brother: Teen Edition 4 is the first ever season in Pinoy Big Brother to use a Save-Evict Voting for the Big Night. *Pinoy Big Brother: 737 had two Big Winners, one for the Teen Chapter of the series, and one for the Civilian Chapter. It was the first time to happen in the history of Pinoy Big Brother. *Daniel Matsunaga got the lowest amount of votes a Big Winner have received, due to the result of the Save-Evict Voting process during the season's finale. It was actually Jane Oineza who gathered the highest amount of save votes, but at the same time got the highest amount of evict votes, drastically changing her place in the Big Night. *Ruben Gonzaga is the first ever male Big Winner of Pinoy Big Brother. ** It took four seasons, before a male housemate could ever win the title. *Since Unlimited, there were no actual votes shown during the announcement. Only the percentages of the total votes were shown. Civilian *Slater Young became the first ever Male Civilian Adult to become a Big Winner. Celebrity *Keanna Reeves is the first ever Celebrity to become a Big Winner. Teen *Kim Chiu is the first ever Teen housemate and the third female overall to become a Big Winner. *Ejay Falcon is the first male teen housemate and the second male overall to win Pinoy Big Brother. Combined *Daniel Matsunaga became the first ever housemate to win in a combined season and eventually the third celebrity to become a Big Winner. He's also the first celebrity to win in a non all-celebrity season. *Maymay Entrata is the second housemate to win in a combined season and the first teen housemate to win in a non all-teen edition. **Technically, Jimboy Martin is the first teen to win in a combined season, but he won for the Teen Edition/Chapter of the series only, not with the entire two-chapter season of 737. Category:Winners Category:Pinoy Big Brother Category:Gameplay Category:Big Brother Category:Terminology